


微不足道

by qingtan



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingtan/pseuds/qingtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：Small Things（微不足道）</p>
<p>原作：cruisedirector</p>
<p>翻译：青檀</p>
<p>校对：Trisha</p>
<p>原文网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/726072?view_full_work=true</p>
<p>衍生派别：《 Les Misérables》（《悲惨世界》2012电影版）</p>
<p>配对：冉阿让/沙威</p>
<p>分级：PG</p>
<p>摘要：沙威救下了一只小猫，这一微不足道的小事改变了一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	微不足道

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726072) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



> 译者注：文里的译名和一些特定名词的译法都采用李丹先生的译本。

第一章  
  
市长远远地看见了那群孩子。起初，他以为他们在围着那棵树玩游戏。在微笑着走近后，他才听到那个男孩在哭泣，其他孩子或在嚷嚷或在嘲笑。也是在这时，他才注意到树上的那只小猫，紧紧抱着一根高枝，无助地喵喵叫着。  
  
他加快了脚步，但是在他接近孩子群之前，一个警官跨过了小道。即使在这个距离上，他也能认出那是沙威。那刻板的身姿不容错认。马德兰犹豫了一瞬——他总是尽可能地避免和沙威对抗或面对面交谈，他不愿想起马德兰这个名字不过是伪造的，而任何微小的失误都可能暴露他——就这么一瞬，沙威走到了孩子们跟前。  
  
马德兰躲在另一颗树后，看着那小小的一群人。一个年长点的女孩为沙威指出那只小猫。侦察员半跪下，对哭泣的男孩说着什么。他平常的表情可以吓倒一只警犬；不难想见这对那个年幼的男孩或者那只小小猫咪产生的效果。马德兰猜想沙威一定是在告诉那男孩让他的猫爬上树去是他自己的错误，是他自己失职。  
  
要是沙威没来，马德兰也许已经以一个硬币的代价请其他什么人爬上树去了，但是现在其他孩子都在沙威对他们说什么的时候连连后退。年长些的男孩们撒腿跑开。也许侦察员在威胁要以扰乱治安的名义逮捕他们。  
  
沙威双手插在腰间，抬起头来，整个姿势都在宣示着他的怒气。那个男孩极为伤心地哭号。尽管马德兰试图如以往那样像那位主教般心怀仁慈地思考——沙威没有孩子，他也许根本不知道怎么安慰一个孩子，他把所有人都视为乌合之众，他的职责是维持秩序——这位市长仍几乎想大步走上前去，去控诉沙威的残酷。去记起那段他不愿记起的时光和那个他甚至不敢在心中吐露的姓名。  
  
然后沙威把他的帽子递给那个孩子，两手按在树上。所有人都呆住了，甚至是那个男孩和喵喵叫着的小猫。他们都目瞪口呆地看着沙威抓住一支树干翻了上去，一步又一步地爬上了树。沙威不可思议地灵活。对于一个一贯一板一拍的人来说，这一番演示精彩夺目。看着他的马德兰感到自己胸口发紧，还有他的下腹。  
  
当沙威接近时摇晃的树枝令小猫畏缩着后退。显然沙威在对它说话，但是马德兰离得太远听不到。他想象着那个侦察员试图命令它下来，告诉那只小猫它违反了律法，脸上忍不住露出笑容。也许沙威还会试图与它讨价还价，尽管马德兰觉得沙威会行贿这件事不可想象，即使贿赂品不过是食物而作为贿赂对象的恶棍只是只小猫。  
  
当然，马德兰也绝对无法想象沙威能如此自如地爬上树去。他猜想当沙威还是个小男孩时一定爬过树，虽然他很难描绘他还是孩子的样子。当然他一定不会从小就那样步态审慎表情刻板。也许他也曾是一个当猫咪们困在树上时会哭泣的小男孩。是什么让他变成了现在这样的人？  
  
不，这都是些胡思乱想。没必要寻找借口为那个冷酷无情的侦察员感到难过。  
  
沙威伸手够到了小猫，然后立刻缩回来，仿佛是被挠了，然后再次伸过去牢牢揪住了颈后的皮毛，那小东西挣扎着哀嚎。他下来时要笨重得多，因为那小东西扭个不停，然而马德兰仍然很不自在地以之前他从不允许自己留意的方式注意到那人的肢体动作。  
  
当沙威落到地面时，那个男孩扔下帽子朝侦察员和猫咪冲了过去。马德兰看不清沙威的表情，但他能从他别扭的姿势推断出沙威不习惯被拥抱。很快那个侦察员离开男孩和猫，捡起他的帽子，抻了抻然后戴回头上，回复到马德兰（即冉阿让）一贯所见的那种刻板执拗的姿态。  
  
等他穿过小路时，那个孩子已经不见了，马德兰朝沙威点点头，露出了笑容。“我都不知道您还会爬树，侦察员。您真好心。”  
  
“我不是因为好心这么做的。”沙威绷紧了脸，但是双颊红了，令马德兰懊恼于自己不得不在善意的嘲弄中隐藏真诚的赞美。“维持治安是我的职责。”  
  
“而这已经超出职责的范围了。我要感谢您，代表那个孩子和他的猫咪。”这时他们站的很近了，马德兰能看到那只小动物确实挠伤了沙威的脸和手。他掏出一块手帕递给沙威。“恐怕您被伤到了。”  
  
“这点小事微不足道。”开始马德兰以为沙威会拒绝这块方巾，但是沙威还是伸出了手，在接过手帕时擦过了他的手指。“谢谢您，先生。”他把它按在脸颊上，白色的织物上渗出了一道深红的印记。  
  
“恐怕我弄脏了您的手帕。”  
  
“这亦微不足道。”他们注视着彼此时马德兰下腹的紧绷复苏了。“我正要去面包房。您吃过了吗？”他指了指小路那边。  
  
再一次，凭沙威嘴角不自然地一抽，马德兰以为自己会被拒绝。但是很快，那位侦察员转向了他指出的方向，当马德兰向前走去时，沙威紧跟在一边。  
  
***********  
  
第二章  
  
“看啊，是沙威！沙威！”  
  
现在孩子们会跟在他后面跑了。他们被告知要尊称他为侦察员，但是他们很快就忘到了脑后。那个身为被救小猫主人的男孩崇敬地跟着他，亦步亦趋模仿他的步伐。甚至母亲们也热情地跟他打招呼，送他满篮的鸡蛋和起司，咨询如何让鸡仔不被狐狸叼去，以及拿什么喂生病的猪仔。  
  
“我被毁了。”沙威喃喃道。  
  
“正好相反。”马德兰勉力忍住笑容。这是很奇异的一个月。如那位市长所见，侦察员受到了那些曾心存疑虑的人们姗姗来迟的尊敬，马德兰不曾忘记他本人也曾面对过同样的问题。他和沙威总是不自然地打量彼此，为市长权威这类事相互试探此进彼退。人们因尊敬而膺服市长，因畏惧而顺从警官。现在马德兰开始担心起沙威的广受欢迎，因他维持治安的方式与沙威大相径庭。  
  
“看，沙威！”一个气喘吁吁的男孩追上他们，举着一只扭来扭去的小狗。“帕克特用它换了我的卡尼耶！”马德兰再次忍住笑容，就他所知帕克特的狗还生了六只。也许这些小东西最终会从那家人桌上叼走尽可能多的食物。  
  
那只扭个不停的小狗伸出舌头舔起沙威的脸颊。“停下。”沙威严厉地命令道。那狗狗充耳不闻地舔遍了他的整张脸，兴奋地呜呜叫着，而那男孩絮叨着自己收到了一只小狗而不再是旧皮猎袋的运气。沙威一定是怕痒，因为他忍不住发出了一声小小的，噎住般的笑。马德兰看着沙威努力转移开那小狗和男孩的兴趣所在，从沙威坚决的怒视中发现自己没能掩饰住笑容。  
  
“看到了？我是被毁了。”在男孩最终跑去向福尼尔家两个年轻的女孩展示他的成果后沙威又一次叹道，用手帕擦着脸。“现在他们再也不会如服从一个警务官员那样服从于我了。”  
  
“他们发现您是拥有意想不到的本领。他们喜欢您，而这无损于他们对您的尊重。”那样多突如其来的念头折磨着马德兰。他想用自己的手帕擦净沙威的脸，让他的手指抚过并感受那人脸颊满布腮须的感觉。他想覆上沙威的手指然后紧紧握住。他想深藏在自己的屋子里直到这些念头散去，即使当沙威不在眼前它们也越来越不容易消逝。  
  
被救猫咪的主人从小道那边跑来。他花了点时间围观小狗仔，满不在乎地耸耸肩，追上了沙威和市长。“我必须逮捕我的猫咪，”他告诉沙威，“她在我的毯子上抓了个洞。”  
  
马德兰用手遮住了自己的笑容，但是沙威皱起了眉头。“你把她关在哪里了？”  
  
“在爸爸放他从部队带来的东西的箱子里。”  
  
沙威的站姿没有变化，但马德兰知道他放下心来。“你应该立刻把她放出来，”沙威用命令的口吻道。“一只小猫在箱子里会窒息的。而且要是她把东西弄得一团糟，你们俩都会被惩罚的。”  
  
那男孩瞪大了眼睛，下唇颤抖起来。“我会被打的！”在别人开口之前，他转身奔回了家。  
  
“那是您的崇拜者们的首领。”马德兰向他露出笑容，但是沙威的脸沉了下去，肩亦低垂。  
  
“他的父亲不该打他。”  
  
马德兰（也是冉阿让，他一直都是冉阿让，而沙威是他的狱卒）慢慢地呼出了一口气。他没想到会从侦察员那里听到这个。“您不是想说父母不该管教他们的孩子吧？”  
  
“像这个年纪的孩子？”沙威比了比那男孩。“他不比他的猫咪知道更多的规矩。他需要的是教导，而不是一顿打。”  
  
马德兰再一次想要了解还是孩子时的沙威，在他为法律着迷之前。在土伦之前。他是那种会去帮助小猫的男孩吗？因为违背了尚不能领会的规矩而被毒打的孩子？  
  
很难把这个烦躁不安的沙威和那个对不顾一切只想喂饱自己家人的人冷酷无情的沙威联系起来。也许侦察员感到他对一个崇拜自己的男孩负有责任。这是作为工场主的马德兰能理解的，虽然他相信土伦的严酷同等地耗尽了囚犯和狱卒的情感。冉阿让被关得足够长，见过那些相信自己可以让囚犯改过自新的年轻狱卒很快接受了他们只能寄望于压制他们。  
  
马德兰指了指那个孩子。“他不怕您。他看到您时特别高兴。如果他的父母错待他，我相信他就不会这样快活了。”  
  
沙威的脸红了。“他高兴是因为我拿回了他的猫。他不了解我。没人了解我。”  
  
“难道您心中有着如此深重的黑暗，让触及之人都退避三舍？”马德兰低声说，但他没有忘记沙威是谁，也没忘记他自己是谁。他从不与什么人这样深谈，他觉得沙威也是。也许处于他们这样位置上的两个人能像朋友一样地交谈并不那么奇怪，但马德兰突然意识到沙威和他一样行走于孤独之中，即使拥有着镇上人们新显露出的尊敬。  
  
和他一样，沙威无法不去质疑这种幸福。  
  
“您让他们的生活更加容易，”他告诉沙威。“还有我的。”  
  
沙威小心地回应了他的笑容，令马德兰希望他们之间没有横亘着那样多的黑暗。  
  
*****************  
  
第三章  
  
“晚上好，马德兰先生。”  
  
马德兰僵住了，就仿佛有一只致命的野兽跳到了他面前。他努力控制脸上不流露出恐惧的迹象，点点头：“晚上好，侦察员。”也许沙威是在跟踪他，也许他开始怀疑……  
  
“这几天我都没能见到您了。等您能抽出时间的时候，我想和您谈谈最近爆发的一连串扒手案件。”马德兰还没有听说这个问题变得严重起来。他正准备开口索要一份报告，却注意到沙威的视线紧张地投过来。  
  
难道沙威寻觅马德兰只为获取他的陪伴？  
  
“请进来。我正要用茶。”沙威看上去对这个邀请既惶恐不安又难掩兴奋，他见过同样的表情，当本地的孩子们拖着沙威的手要他鉴赏他们最近的发现或是解决他们最新的问题时。  
  
拒绝市长的要求是很不礼貌的，也许这就是为什么沙威简短地一点头跟着马德兰进了他的家。侦察员环视了一周，仿佛在心里编撰条目，又或者在搜寻退路；那里是前门，一扇很宽的矮窗，后面的门通向马德兰简朴的卧室，不过现在最好还是不要想起卧室。只是让沙威坐在他的会客厅里就让马德兰感到头晕目眩。  
  
“扒手案件？”他问道。沙威紧皱起了眉头。“您打算和我说来着。”  
  
“是。”沙威清了清喉咙。“自礼拜日以来已经发生三起案件了。我怀疑很可能有人招募了那些孩子中的一个来帮他做事。”  
  
“这样的话我确信不会花费您太长时间找到犯人。你对蒙特勒伊所有的孩子来说是个英雄。”看到沙威皱起眉头摇了摇头，马德兰微笑起来。“这无可辩驳。我见过太多次您帮他们修好小车，收起那些他们掉落在市场的东西。”  
  
“他们让我用麦秆和椰子为他们做玩具。我可没这个本事。”  
  
“我可以教您，如果您愿意的话。”房间里没有麦秆，但是有苹果，所以马德兰用三个苹果玩了个杂耍，然后递了一个给沙威，后者紧抿嘴唇就好像他不确定自己是不是该大笑。这样的关切令他大胆起来。“您就没想过找一个妻子然后拥有自己的孩子吗？”  
  
被沙威啃了一口的苹果没能挡住他的脸红。他花了点时间咽下去，摇了摇头。“我从没有时间去组建家庭。也担负不起一个。”那双敏锐的眼睛打量着马德兰。“但是，容我失礼，您的情况不一样，而且您对孩子们很好。”  
  
这番评论中隐藏着疑问，但马德兰不信沙威想知道的只是表面上的那个问题。不过这个问题是他敢于回答的：“我把蒙特勒伊的人们视为我的家人。他们的孩子就是我的责任。”  
  
这样的托辞没能阻止沙威提出更冒失的问题。也许那番杂耍令市长的威严有所削弱。“所以您不想步入婚姻？”  
  
“也许在我还只是个孩子的时候。但是我觉得自己没有什么可以奉给我妻子的。”这话半真半假，就和他曾告诉过沙威的那么多事一样。“您呢？您一直都想做一个侦察员吗？”  
  
“应说我侥幸能被允许如此。”  
  
沙威的的话中隐含的凄厉令马德兰惊异。他看着沙威死盯着他的茶杯就好像他能解读茶叶一般，然后说：“可您精于此道。人们都很信任您。”  
  
沙威猛地抬起头。“我不需求他们的信任，只要求他们遵纪守法。”  
  
“他们的信任有助于令他们服从于您，或是在律法被违背时警示于您。他们一定相信您能同等地公正和仁慈。”  
  
沙威紧绷的下颚有种令人不安的熟悉感。“公正即公正，”他正色道。“律法必须被遵循。我很惊讶在您这样地位的人会怜悯那些违法者。”  
  
“然而您都不认为一个小男孩应为违背他父亲的规矩而受到责打。”马德兰控制住声线的平稳，争辩道。“难道就没有犯人不是受到邪恶的驱使而是出于绝望？就没有苦役犯未能理解他被指控的罪行？”  
  
侦察员牢牢瞪着马德兰。“您知道我曾经是一个狱卒，”他开口道。“但是您不知道我就是在罪犯中长大成人的。我听过太多种为罪行狡辩的借口。孩子们必须被教导分辨善恶，而好人们必须被保护远离恶徒。这是上帝的旨意一如我们蒙特勒伊的法律。”  
  
“那么您从未遇到过一个既触犯了法律又勤勉正直的人？”马德兰问道。  
  
“我曾遇到过我寄望于会心怀正直的犯人。”沙威俯身向前。“您让我想起了我在土伦认识的一个人。就和您一样，他个高，强壮，但我从没见过他施予暴行。我认为监禁令他改过自新。但我错了。他撕毁了自己的假释，逃之夭夭。”  
  
“也许他死了。”这些话语在马德兰自己的耳中都显得软弱无力。他都不敢举起自己的茶杯，以免露出他簌簌发抖的手。  
  
“或者他希望能装作自己不再是身负刑罚之人。”沙威举起苹果残留的部分。“所有人都会因小事堕落。假以时日他们都会显露出真正的天性。”他那样近地看着马德兰（冉阿让）。“但我恐怕占用您太长的时间了，先生。”  
  
苹果皮上有个黑斑。“要是您发现您的扒手就是您认为太小而不应被毒打的那个呢？”马德兰问道。  
  
沙威皱起眉头。“我会履行我的职责。”  
  
当他们互道晚安时，没人再露出微笑。  
  
****************  
  
第四章  
  
在马德兰撑起马车救出了割风老爹之后，整个城镇都在赞美他。人们送来花和水果，即使他们中的很多人生活拮据。没在那里的人——或是那些在那里但是没被说服伸手援助的人——都在路边朝马德兰鞠躬以表示他们的敬意。孩子们跟在他后面，大声赞美，展示他们的肌肉。  
  
只有一个人在孩子们朝市长挥舞欢呼时眉头紧蹙。马德兰没让自己在那注视下退缩，就如他眼看着沙威意识到为什么市长的力量看起来如此熟悉时那样，就如沙威几乎已是做出了指控时那样。在沙威已然知晓马德兰（冉阿让，他永远都是冉阿让）真正名字的恐惧之下，市长得到了预期之外的解脱。  
  
他再也不用在自己的罪行中加上谎言这项。就让沙威搜集起他能找到的所有证据。如果沙威要告发他，如果这项调查威胁到这城镇的安宁，马德兰就会如他来时那样悄悄离开，不告诉任何人。他已经准备很久了。  
  
与此同时，他别无他法，只能等待并继续自己的产业。工场依然兴旺发展，城镇持续繁荣。孩子们开始厌倦于沙威生硬的字句而再次把市长当做他们唯一的知心朋友。他们的父母也是，因为沙威在他的侦查过程中越来越激进，越来越迅速地施以逮捕。与马德里刚到蒙特勒伊时相比，盗窃和小偷小摸的行径，以及妓女都少多了，大部分被送进了监狱。  
  
沙威不再找理由拜访工场，除非他必须递交报告。他再没踏足马德兰的家。如果说他和马德兰一样怀念他们的交谈，他也只表现出阴沉的怒容。  
  
马德兰努力不去想象沙威真正快乐时的样子，不是被孩子崇拜时那种转瞬即逝的愉悦，而是长久的爱与信任之下的信念。  
  
当沙威前来供认自己做了不实的告发时马德兰的心脏因震惊而急速跳动。市长的脑海中充斥着那样多的思绪：工场的账目，镇子的财政，嚼舌如簧的旅馆老板，不诈到更多的钱就不愿放手芳汀的孩子。马德兰不愿在其他警官前驳斥沙威，但沙威坚持处罚那个遭到了太多折磨甚至无法站稳的女人，他令他别无选择。这样的正义能给沙威带来什么样的满足？那帮不了任何人，保护不了任何人，也没法让任何人改过自新。这是土伦的正义，毫无公义可言。  
  
马德兰机械地回复了沙威的自我揭发，把这背叛称作沙威的职责。他想说出真相，让他们之间再无谎言，但他还不敢就这样供出自己。他必须去阿拉斯，那样整个法庭方能明了他们几乎强加于一个无辜之人的不公。  
  
毫无疑问，马德兰想——不，他已大声宣告，现在他是冉阿让-沙威无疑希望能亲自施以逮捕。他是对的，但是沙威选择了最糟的时机到来；没有什么能拯救芳汀，但她不应在全然的惊恐中逝去。冉阿让没有如此告诉沙威。他知道芳汀更加挂心的是什么。  
  
“她留下了一个孩子，侦察员先生，”他恳求道。“让我去维护她的权益。没有别人能做到了。恩赐我三天的时间。如果您愿意，可以和我一起去。”  
  
沙威的脸因鄙夷而扭曲。他用可怕的声音哈哈大笑，和那个曾被小狗舔得忍不住咯咯笑的人迥然相异。“你在逗我吗。三天时间可以跑得远远的了。”  
  
“求您了。”逃走要容易得多，藏起他的钱物，为穷人和工场留下适量的数目以保护他的工人们，但还有芳汀的孩子在那里。“她的孩子遭到了虐待，沙威。她没有得到很好的照顾；她没有被教导去分辨善恶。您把我带回监狱之后，能去找到她吗？在我离开之后您能保护好这座城镇的孩子们吗？”  
  
“那群为了你的施舍而跟着你的小无赖？”沙威的声音满含嘲弄。“他们会学到法律的真意。至于那东西的孩子，我一点儿也不关心。”  
  
“她只是个小女孩，就像那些会带给你野花，把装在篮子里的小兔子给你看的小女孩。以仁慈的名义！我愿付出代价，只要您让我去救她。她孤苦伶仃，满心恐惧，就像高枝上的小猫。就算是为了我们 。”  
  
他已看出自己的辩解将以失败告终。沙威拔出了他的剑。冉阿让握紧硬木条迎战，半心半意地听着沙威说出更多的自己故事，那些过去他只隐约暗示过的部分，他是个苦役犯的孩子，诞生在监牢中。然后，是他的正义感，对那些踏上歧途之人的憎恶，不仅仅针对他人。冉阿让突然意识到如果沙威发现自己有悖于那严酷的标准，会对他自己做些什么。  
  
“不管您相不相信我，一个人既可以是一个罪犯也可以是一个好人。我从一位主教那里学到了这一点。他向警官说谎而拯救了我。至于我，我得眼见正义得现。想想吧，沙威，在一切太晚之前。”  
  
对谁来说太晚？冉阿让能看出他的话语令沙威困惑，但此时窗口已近在身后。再没有仁慈的灵魂能站起拯救他。于是他跳了下去。  
  
*************  
  
第五章  
  
上帝常常会以意料之外的方式回应人们的祈祷，这是一种会被已不再寄望于心的人予以忽视的微不足道的方式。当他开始遥想曾与沙威分享的那短暂的友谊时，上帝给他送来了一个孩子而不是朋友。在那么多年平静的日子之后，当他几欲发狂地想念着那些自他以为已经远离的过去中遇见的人们，他先是遇上了德纳第，然后是沙威。  
  
当他走进街垒时，他惊异于主恩赐的慰藉，他来这儿是想要救出马吕斯，最后却发现他有了个机会去拯救沙威。当他背负着马吕斯从污水渠中爬出，再一次遇上沙威，恳求那个侦察员宽恕一条无辜的生命时，他的信仰从未如此坚定。  
  
而现在，再不能有任何过失，或是惊人的揭示，或是借口。冉阿让不敢祈祷什么；他不敢向上帝祈求，求祂向沙威显示慈爱，赐他以安宁，让沙威明白他对仁慈的看法一直是错误的，任何一样都可能把沙威推进那河中。  
  
“求您从那里下来，”他恳求道，高高地伸出一只手。“是我说了那些不该告诉您的话，沙威。是我要您让我救那年轻人。是我的过错。逮捕我而使您免受责。”  
  
“已经太迟了。”沙威不愿看冉阿让的眼睛。他抬头看着天空，但是晨曦和河面升腾的薄雾模糊了夜空。“我所知的世界已经迷失在阴影之中。”  
  
“世界并未改变。”虽然已是初夏，河风仍令他们都微微战栗。“也许您是变了，但只是微不足道的一点儿。我从未忘记我在蒙特勒伊认识的那个人，那个会去保护孩子们，会从高处救下小猫的公正无私的人。”  
  
“我无需多言，仅依仗自己的臂力。那已经是很久以前的事了。”这一点儿也不像哄一只猫咪从树上下来。这里没有枝干能挡住那下坠。“你还说什么对孩子们的公正？有个军官射杀了一个孩子。”  
  
“我知道，我亲眼看到了。”冉阿让永远也忘不了那幕场景，忘不了伽弗洛实倒下时脸上轻蔑的微笑。“那也不是您的错。这个夜晚太多的年轻人献出了他们的生命。”  
  
“愚蠢的年轻人。那些叛乱者，而你站在他们那边。可在他们献出生命的时候，你把我的命还给了我。”  
  
“您只是在履行自己的职责，而我不是一个复仇者。在蒙特勒伊时我就想告诉您了，当您还只是怀疑我的身份的时候。”  
  
“死去的那个男孩把我的身份告诉了那些叛乱者。他们知道了，所以要我死。可现在那孩子死了，我却还活着。”最终，沙威还是看向了冉阿让，他的眼睛因悲恸而晦暗无光。“你为什么要让我活着，冉阿让？你令我别无它想，仅余质疑。”  
  
“您在河里是找不到答案的。求您了，沙威，我愿意做任何您希望的事，只要您能退回来。回到我这里来，让我告诉您我是怎样为被窃走的银器所拯救的。”  
  
沙威的大笑声嘶哑苦涩。“回到你那里？你，那个只会让我在黑暗中越陷越深的人？如果你知道我的想法，冉阿让，你就不会那么说了。”  
  
这些话语是用来伤人的，就是要让冉阿让记起在沙威眼中他永远都是一个恶徒，但冉阿让没让自己对此作出回应。“主会宽恕您一如宽恕我。律法不是正义的全部。”  
  
“律法是我们所有的唯一正义！在土伦，是它从我手中保护了你，让我看着你却绝不会像其他狱卒从那些苦役犯身上获取所有他们想要的那样打破自己的誓言。在蒙特勒伊，是它阻止了我和你当面对质，只因我恐惧于自己可能会向你索取来换取我的沉默。你曾告诉我一个人可能身为囚犯也是一个好人；你没看到一个执掌律法之人也可能是个恶棍吗？”沙威挥舞着手，几乎失足滑下边缘。“没有律法，我将和你一样！”  
  
冉阿让竭力向前，放开了固定自己的栏杆。只需一阵强风，或是沙威重重一拉，他们就可能一起掉进塞纳河。也许这样才好，沙威的话唤醒了冉阿让曾以为将永久沉眠的回忆。他伸向沙威的手没有一丝不稳。“您只是个人，就和我一样。您不需要用威胁来获取想从我这里得到的东西。您也可以将这归咎于我，只要您从那里下来，用其它方式来惩罚我。”  
  
“你为什么非得这样对我，冉阿让？”沙威的声音饱含苦痛，目光投向那奔腾的河水。“看着你毁灭我的毕生信念可不是什么微不足道的事。”  
  
“从这桥上跳下去亦不是。退回来吧。我会在这里等着您。”冉阿让顺着湿滑的石面慢慢往前。“只要退后一点儿。”他对着沙威和主低语。这是他敢于说出口的最微小的祈求。“只要退后一步，不然就让我们一起坠落。”  
  
“就像路西弗，”沙威喃喃道。  
  
“就像不知所措的孩子。”这就是终结了，冉阿让想。他越过了那段距离，将手伸向虚空。  
  
然后沙威握住了他的手。  
  
********  
  
·待续·  
---  
  
 


End file.
